


more than anything (you are the reason)

by zian



Category: Runaways (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:48:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21803977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zian/pseuds/zian
Summary: The ending was nice and all but I needed more so I wrote my short version of the epilogue. This is set after episode 10. I hope you like it. :)
Relationships: Karolina Dean/Nico Minoru
Comments: 3
Kudos: 153





	more than anything (you are the reason)

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything in a while so if theres any grammatical errors and mistakes, kindly point it out so I can correct it. 😅

A few months after they defeated Morgan, the runaways are spending their much needed rest in blissful peace and quiet. Away from their parents and the chaos of the world.

They've all decided to stay at the hostel, which become their home for more than a year now. And none of them are ready to leave home just yet.

Their parents, thankfully, respected their decisions but only after they insisted to renovate the hostel to make it safe and habitable to six teenagers and a deinonychus. The teens readily agreed as they all thought it would be nice not to worry about their home collapsing on them at any moment.

When their names are cleared from the kidnapping charges from a year ago, they all tried to move on and lead normal lives. Well, as normal as they can be anyway.

Molly went back to Atlas to finish high school. Gert got her GED and is about to start her first semester at Smith. Chase also got into an engineering program at a local college. He wanted to attend college as a normal student but was very disappointed when he was treated like a royalty just because of his last name. Gert assured him that it wasn't just his last name that made him popular, but also because he is an engineering genius. And Chase, getting the only validation that mattered, never complained about it anymore.

Alex is unsure whether he wants to continue his studies or find a job where his skills can be honed. His uncertainty however didn’t last long when his father offered him a position in the new company he was building.

Karolina and Nico, who the group named 'The Power Couple' both literally and figuratively, wanted to just spend time together and breathe for a moment. They both decided not to go back to school. Karolina went back to dressing up as a princess during the day while Nico spend hers training with her mom. They spend their nights wrapped up in each other's arms and talk about their day.

One particular day, Nico got a text from her mother canceling their lessons as something came up with her business. Karolina then asked Nico if she wanted to come with her that day. Nico, whipped as she is, said yes. She got dressed as Mulan and Karolina was Aurora. When they emerged from their room, their friends whooped, swooned, and took a bunch of pictures. Karolina was beaming from ear to ear and Nico was smiling even if she felt ridiculous.

They held hands all day. Nico performed a sword exhibition at Karolina's request and got a resounding applause from their audience. She also got a kiss on the cheek from her girlfriend which prompted one kid to ask if they were dating. Karolina grinned at them and proudly said yes. Nico thought then that dressing up as a disney character was totally worth it. It was a really great day for both of them.

*** 

"Hey, I really had fun today." Nico said from their bed while waiting for Karolina to finish her night routine. 

"Me too, babe." Karolina happily agreed as she stood up from their vanity mirror and walked towards their bed. 

Nico automatically wrapped her arms around her girlfriend as she laid on her chest. It still amazes her how right it feels to be with Karolina and she doesn't ever want to feel any other way. They stayed like that for a few minutes before Nico spoke again. 

"Kar?" 

"Hmm?" 

"I found a master that's willing to train me. A lot better than my mother could." 

"Oh babe, that's amazing!" Karolina exclaimed as she moved to straddle Nico, excitement clear in her face. "You've been hoping for this for the longest time."

"I am. It's at my mom's hometown in Japan. Apparently, it's where generations of my family attended. I would have to stay until I can master the staff." 

"Oh?" Karolina deflated. She moved off of Nico and laid next to her. "Well, when do you leave?"

"Karolina," Nico paused. She sat on their bed and reached for her girlfriend’s hand, "Will you come with me?" 

"You want me to go with you?" 

"Of course, I do. I'm not going anywhere without you." explained Nico. "Karolina, you are the only reason I want to be better at handling my powers. I don't ever wanna scare you again of my darkness. And I wanna be able to protect you and the others with my powers without being afraid of it." 

Karolina smiled at that. "Okay, I would very much like to come with you. But perhaps, we can train together? I'm still an alien who doesn't know much about her powers after all." 

"Okay, deal." Nico happily agreed. "I love you, Karolina. More than anything." 

"I love you too." Karolina cupped Nico's face and place a tender kiss on her lips. It was both a seal and a promise of their future together.

Karolina laid back again on Nico's chest, a comfortable silence enveloped them. Both are content to silently imagine what their future would look like. 

"Hey, Karolina? Still awake?" 

"Yep." 

"Would you like to get married before we go?"

_"Yes. More than anything, yes."_


End file.
